<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ignorance is bliss by artoria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241697">ignorance is bliss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/artoria/pseuds/artoria'>artoria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Puyo Puyo (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Being Walked In On, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Secret Relationship, i do not like feli at all as a character, i want her to feel pain :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:40:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/artoria/pseuds/artoria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She had saw the signs already, but failed to assume it was actually the case.</p><p>When the entirety of Primp School tries to keep a secret about the fact your crush is in the arms of someone else - and tries to say that they're just best friends, you're gonna want to believe that's the case.</p><p>... but what if it isn't?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lemres/Schezo Wegey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ignorance is bliss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>heeey just a reminder that i dont ship lemres x feli . feli is a minor and lemres is an adult yanno .. im just reflecting on her crush</p><p>ok !! keep reading i love u all</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>She had saw the signs already, but failed to assume it was actually the case.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When the entirety of Primp School tries to keep a secret about the fact your crush is in the arms of someone else - and tries to say that they're just best friends, you're gonna want to believe that's the case.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>... but what if they're just lying to you?</em>
</p><hr/><p>Feli was searching around the town to find her love, her everything, the man she'd spend all of her days with - Lemres.</p><p>Everyone around the purple haired girl would say the fact that Feli had the most massive crush on Lemres ever... or so they would claim. Why would they claim that though if it's obviously not true...-? You see... <strong>Lemres was... taken. By someone else. </strong>Someone who doesn't live in Primp Town at all - but would come to visit sometimes to see Lemres.</p><p>They simply did not want to hurt Feli's feelings. Even if someone like Klug would've piped up about it by now due to their mutual hatred - but even then, it was a request from Lemres himself to pipe down about it. He knows Feli like the back of his hand, it would be devastating to Feli to hear that her feelings weren't mutual to his.</p><p>She couldn't find Lemres anywhere, the spooky girl was desperately searching everywhere. This was odd. Really odd. It was already near to evening, and Feli hadn't talked to Lemres at all today.</p><p>She asked people in an attempt to find where he was, but all everyone would do was stay silent and say "I haven't seen him all day. Sorry. Maybe he's doing something for a magazine."... which made sense. Lemres would be absent on days where he's doing something for a magazine - he is the famous Comet Warlock. However, it just didn't... add up, really. Lemres would usually tell Feli beforehand, so she doesn't get worried or scared like this.</p><p>Feli gave up. She was personally going to go to Lemres' house.</p><hr/><p>She went up to Amitie, who was the first asked person to be asked where Lemres was. "Amitie, I'm going to go to Lemres' house. I'm genuinely worried for him."</p><p>The sweat on Amitie's face. The entire school knew he was with his boyfriend today. ".. E-Erm... I-I won't stop you. Just be cautious..." Amitie sheepishly said, worried for Feli's feelings in the aftermath.</p><p>"What do you <em>MEAN </em>by 'cautious'? I'll be fine! <em>He </em>wouldn't mind!"</p><p>Or so Feli thought, initially.</p><p>She stormed off arrogantly, everyone crowding around Amitie, asking what happened, and then letting out a loud "<strong>Oh shit</strong>." all together.</p><hr/><p>She eventually got to Lemres' house, checking if the front door was open.</p><p>It was... open. For some reason... did something happen? Like a murder? Well, the murder suspicion was just proved false, because right when Feli thought that, she heard two manly voices talking to each other. <em>One of which was really, really, familiar. Lemres.</em></p><p>Feli peered inside and eavesdropped on the two men.</p><p><em>"I'm sorry I don't visit often... it's bad of me as your <strong>boyfriend</strong> to do that." </em>The unfamiliar male voice said, in a sad tone of voice.</p><p><em>"It's fine if you don't visit often, really! I have to keep this a secret from the girl I take care of, anyway. She has a massive crush on me - and it will hurt for her to hear this." </em>The <strong>familiar </strong>voice said.</p><p>The people inside of the house was... Lemres and this... white-haired guy wearing a blue headband around his forehead. Was the unfamiliar voice... the white-haired man?</p><p>"N-No...-.. it can't.. be.. I must be mishearing things.. he wouldn't.. date a man, right--?". Feli mumbled in shock, her skin white as a ghost. It couldn't be, right? Lemres mentioned once himself that he doesn't swing <em>that way</em>.</p><p>Or did he just say that just to hide this from her?</p><p><em>"Aaa... Schezo... I think I hear someone outside... a young girl of sorts. Sounds familiar..." </em>Lemres said, getting off the males lap and stepping outside of the house...</p><p>... Only to see Feli.</p><p>That gave Lemres quite a shock.</p><p>".. E-Erm... H-Hi Feli...- Why are you here-..?" he stuttered in a suspicious way.</p><p>"... who is that man.". Feli slowly spoke that in her creepy ways, like she would usually do to the others at school. It was the first ever time the purple-haired girl had spoke to Lemres in this way.</p><p>"T-That's... S-Schezo...---.. my friend--.. he doesn-"</p><p>"STOP LYING TO ME, LEMRES. I HEARD YOU TWO." Feli rudely cut him off, something she would <strong>never </strong>consider doing.</p><p>"... y-you were on his lap... and he was calling you 'boyfriend'... Is that what <em>friends</em> do?". Feli was slowly breaking onto the verge of tears. She couldn't really handle this news at all. "... a-answer me, Lemres. Is this what your 'friend' does?".</p><p>"... Feli... Schezo and I have been dating for literally <em>ages</em>... I just didn't want to tell you that because I knew it would hurt you immensely. I'm really sorry." Lemres had a guilty expression splattered on his face.</p><p>The man supposedly named Schezo stepped outside. ".. Lemres. What is taking you so lo-"</p><p>"You." Feli menacingly looked up at the man who is Lemres' lover. "Just what do you think <strong>you're </strong>doing with Lemres? You better not be <strong>hurting</strong> him, are you?".</p><p>Lemres fell into a really uncomfortable state after hearing that. "Feli... just leave Schezo and I alone for a bit, okay? For my sake. He isn't hurting me, please stop assuming such terrible things."</p><p>"Don't give her any sympathy Lemres, I'll deal with her." Schezo exclaimed, bending over to look at the small girl. "What do you think <strong>you're doing</strong>, you small bitch?".</p><p>"Schezo--- Please don't call her tha-"</p><p>"... and what do <strong>YOU </strong>think you're doing with Lemres, whore?" the small girl piped up, in a menacing tone. It was weird to hear a literal child say an ill-mannered word at a grown man.</p><p>"Leave us alone. <strong>Right now</strong>." Schezo pointed his sword at her, trying to get her to budge.</p><p>"Feli... please could you just... go back to town--" Lemres opted in more... peacefully than Schezo did.</p><p>"... Fine. I'm sorry. Lemres."</p><p>And so she moped her way back to town.</p><hr/><p>Feli dragged herself back to Primp Town, everyone noticing her odd gloom expression.</p><p>"Feli... I tried to warn you... why didn't you listen?" Amitie piped up, expressing her concern.</p><p>"... I should've listened." Feli muttered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>second fanfic evr. um thanks for reading my piles of shit ig :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>